


Super Credit

by abigmistake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigmistake/pseuds/abigmistake
Summary: All Alexander wanted was to have all A's in his classes. Of course, the only way to have that happen is one of the most inconvenient things to do. Just his luck.





	1. Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: AU where a grad student becomes a supervillain for extra credit since their doctoral committee is low-key three of the city’s supervillains. and they meet the hero who is cute and charming and idealistic. and damn, extra credit is so not worth this. but damn, grad school is expensive and the job market is competitive

Superpowers weren’t a common thing in this world, yet they weren’t rare either. It’s common for one to know a power user in their life. Alexander Hamilton was one of those users. He had the rare power to control time. He often avoided using it as he found it to not be useful. That is unless he wanted some more sleep or time to work on projects. He sometimes would even freeze time to fuck with the Supervillains that often attacked the city. Sure, he wasn’t a big fan of either side, but he liked to try and minimize damage. And this is a story about his college years.

* * *

 Alexander Hamilton was done with college. He has two shitty professors that keep lowering his grades since he continues to go over word limits in essays. He honestly didn't get why they were so pissed about it. It's not his fault that the essays are unable to be done well with such a small word limit. So, he decided to set up a meeting with both teachers to try and find a way to raise his grade. He knows they most likely won't raise his grade, but hey, it's worth a shot.

Alex walked into his professor's room. The two of them decided that they wished to speak to him, which was... weird to say the least. But, he went with it. He really didn't want to piss them off even more than he usually did.

"Professor Seabury! Professor King! Thank you for allowing me to set up a meeting to talk about my grade!" Alex exclaimed. His two professors simply looked at him, unimpressed. Alex gave an awkward laugh before sitting down in the chair facing them. George King then leaned forward in his chair.

"So. You wish to talk to us about raising your grade, right?" King inquired.

Alex nodded.

"Yes. I was hoping that I could raise it by doing some extra credit things or something else?" Alex asked, fidgeting in his seat slightly.

“Well… we have a proposition for you that would help raise your grade,” Seabury said, taking over for King. Alex raised an eyebrow and motioned for them to continue speaking. Seabury glared at him but continued.

“If we tell you this, you will have to swear on your life to accept this deal and to never tell anyone about this. If you tell anyone, there will be dire consequences.”

“What’s the consequences? They can’t be that bad.”

“Death.”

“Well, shit. Nevermind, that is bad.”

“Indeed. So, care to listen to our deal?”

“...I’ll listen.”

Seabury arose from his seat, checking that the door was shut and locked. As he was doing so, King pulled out a little bracelet. He then moved over to Alex and grabbed his arm.

“Hey! What are you- Oh, putting the bracelet on. Got it,” Alex stated, staring at the new addition on his arm. King walked away and looked at Seabury to check if everything is alright. Seabury nodded and grabbed Alex’s arm.

“Uh, what are you doing?” asked Alex, slightly concerned for his safety. Seabury ignored him and nodded once more, which caused King to hit a button on his bracelet. Seabury then hit a small button on Alex’s button.

“Um? What the fuck was that fo-” Alex is cut off as he is thrown off balance. His vision goes to white as he feels his body being stretched and pulled. He tries to let out a scream of pain, but all he hears is silence. He thinks he starts to breathe faster when he realizes that he’s not actually breathing. The fearful sensation of blindness and muteness comes to a close as his feet hit a solid object. Alex falls to the floor, gasping for air, and blinking his eyes rapidly to try and keep tears from falling. Alex watches out of the corner of his eye as Seabury and King walk past him. He then pushes himself up into a sitting position and begins to wave his hands around angrily.

“What the fuck was that!” Alex exclaimed, glaring at the two professors. They simply ignored him and sat in two chairs that were connected to a wall. Alex watched as the chairs pulled back into the wall and moved up, bringing the two out of sight. He waited for a moment and when they didn't come back, stood and dusted himself off. He looked around once more and then decided to do something stupid. He was going to use his superpowers to give himself some time to fix himself up.

Alex looked around once more before taking a deep breath and reaching his hands out slowly. Time slowed around him. He watched as the clock slowly came to a stop and put his hands down. He let out a sigh of relief and went about fixing himself up. He really didn't like to look like a mess when talking to his professors. He made sure that he looked okay, using his phone as a mirror of sorts, allowing it to move in time as well, seeing as Alex didn't like to be left without a device to contact others. Alex decided to investigate the place before he let time return back to normal speed. He begins to rifle through some papers when he hears a voice.

“So it’s true. You do have time manipulation powers,” the voice comments. Alex jumps back from the papers and goes into a fighting stance. He’s really glad that he took karate classes as extra credit. The voice chuckles as Alex does so.

“Who the fuck are you?! No one else in the world has this power! So how are you talking to me?!” Alex yells out, turning slowly, looking for signs of the voice’s owner.

“It is true that no one has this power. However, Seabury and I have worked together to make bracelets that keep us from being affected by this power of yours.” King says from somewhere. Alex walks around and looks for signs of the two.

“How? Why?”

“Silly boy, we are the two most known villains, King and Sea.”

“Y-You used your actual last names as your villain names. What the fuck, that’s so stupid.”

“QUIET! You have no right to criticize us. That is unless you wish to die.”

“Fuck, alright man. I’ll chill. Jesus...”

“Good. Now, we came here for a reason. So how about you unfreeze time so we can talk about your grade?”

“Uh… No? You two are villains, so why the fuck should I trust you not to kill me?”

“Because we have a proposition for you that helps both us and you. So are you going to let us talk to you about it?”

“Why don't you just come down here and tell me your offer now?”

“...”

“We’re stuck, you froze time halfway through us getting into costume and they’re kinda frozen,” Seabury said, irritated. Alex paused for a second, before laughing.

“Y-You’re fucking s-stuck halfway into c-costume? That’s fucking b-beautiful!” Alex cried out, tears of laughter forming in his eyes. He heard Seabury and King make noises of annoyance as he laughed, but he ignored them.

“Hamilton! Do you want to hear our offer or not?” yelled King, clearly angry. Alex took slow breaths so he could calm down and speak properly.

“Tell me your offer now, or I’ll leave you here,” Alex stated, looking around the room with a determined look. King huffed.

“Fine. We want you to join our forces and be a villain to help take down the heroes and in return, we’ll count it as extra credit so you can raise your grade,” King spat.

Alex froze. They want him to be a villain? He can’t do that! But… his grades… No. His morals are more important than his grade… Right? Well… His morals have kinda always been screwy and he pays way too much to get less than an A in both of these classes…

“...What would I get out of this besides the extra credit?” Alex asks, nervously playing with his hoodie sleeve.

“Cash, Fame, a super suit designed to your liking…and that’s just some of the things that you can get.” King replies.

Shit. He’d also get money for this? He really does need some more cash so he can pay off his debt... Maybe… Maybe he could take a rain check on morals this time…

“I’ll do it…”

He heard King chuckle.

“Good. Now, will you unfreeze time so we can get your shit together?” Seabury yells, clearly running out of patience. Alex sighed and moved his hands around, unfreezing time. As he did so, he watched as the frozen clock began to tick again.

Alex waited for King and Seabury to finished getting their super suits on. He sat down on the floor due to the amount of time it was taking them. Finally, he heard a scream and looked up just in time to watch Seabury fall from an opening in the ceiling to the floor. King followed behind him, but in a much more elegant manner, seeing as he landed on both feet while Seabury landed on his face. Alex was almost able to keep himself from giggling at them. Almost.

“Oh, fuck off, Hamilton!” yelled Seabury as he pushed himself off the ground. Alex’s giggles then turned into full on laughs.

“I-I’m sorry! It’s j-just… really, really amusing th-that you f-fell to the f-floor,” Alex got out, trying to quiet his laughter. King looked at both of them, unimpressed, before moving towards the desk Alex was standing by, and pressing a big red button on it that Alex had not seen.

“How the fuck did I miss that?” exclaimed Alex. King shrugged and watched as the desk lifted up, revealing a hallway that led to another door. King and Seabury walked through the hallway, leaving Alex to follow them. Alex hesitantly took a step into the hallway before shaking his head and striding down it. He came to a stop as he watched King open the door, using a passcode that he had to punch in. The door then opened, letting King and Seabury walk through. Alex followed them and as soon as he entered the new room he looked around in fascination.

Computers and tv screens were everywhere. A display of what appeared to be Seabury and King’s old super suits was on a wall. Many doors that led to other rooms were scattered about. There was even a kitchen with the newest and most expensive coffee machine on it.

Alexander ignored everything but the coffee machine and ran to it. He then began to look at it to see how well made it was.

“Holy fuck! You have the newest version of the Coff Toff! I heard that this made some of the best fucking coffee in the world!” exclaimed Alex. King and Seabury looked at Alex in slight surprise at his interest in the machine.

“You can take it if you want. Seabury and I don’t even like coffee,” said King. Alex let out a gasp of horror at his words.

“You don’t like coffee?! What the fuck is wrong with you two!” Alex then turned back to the Coff Toff, “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll be taking care of you now. I won't let those ugly coffee haters touch you anymore.”

Alex was cradling the Coff Toff at this point. King and Seabury just watched as he began to baby talk the Coff Toff.

“Who’s a good widdle Coff Toff? You are! Yes, you are!”

Alex was petting the Coff Toff now.

They should probably put a stop to this.

Probably.

“Right! So, anyways, your suit!” Seabury exclaimed, trying to get back on topic. Alex glared at him before waddling over to them, Coff Toff still being cradled in his arms. King and Seabury looked at each other before motioning for Alex to follow them. Alex followed as they led him into a new room, filled with machines to make super suits. Alex looked around in amazement until he noticed someone sewing some fabrics together. That person looked a whole lot like…

“Hercules?! Is that you?”

The man sewing the fabrics together looked up in surprise. Alex watched as his eyes widened when he looked at Alex.

“Alex? What the fuck are you doing here?” Hercules yelled, surprised to see his good friend here.

Alex blushed slightly and shifted the Coff Toff before scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

“I- uh… I’m joining the league of villains?”

Hercules looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow and with slight concern in his eyes.

“Really? Why the villains? I would have placed you more as a hero… and also… why with these shit heads?” asked Hercules, staring at Alex with a searching look. Alex shifted the Coff Toff once more. Behind him, he heard Seabury let out an offended squawk at being called a ‘shit head’.

“I- uh… ImightbegettingaBintwoofmyclassesandIwanttoraiseittoanAandthisistheonlywayformetogetextracredittoraiseittoanA.”

“...What?”

“I’m getting a B in two of my classes and these two say that they’ll give me extra credit if I do this so that I can raise it to an A.”

“...Alex… that is a fucking stupid ass reason.”

“I also get paid for it.”

“That is a slightly less stupid reason to do this.”

“So… why are you here?”

“Right! So, I’m a popular super suit maker. I make ‘em for everyone. Heroes, vigilantes, villains, etcetera. And the two idiots behind you asked me to be here, so I can assume that I’m making a suit for you… even though I don't think that I should be because you really aren't a villain, Alex.”

Alex looked at Hercules and nodded.

“I know… but… if it’s what I have to do to raise my grade and make some cash… then I'm going to do it.”

Hercules looked once more at Alex before nodding. He then stood up and walked to Alex.

“Well… Let’s get your measurements so that I can make the suit, alright?” asked Hercules. Alex nodded and turned to King and Seabury.

“Could you, maybe, leave until the measurements are done? I would like some privacy while this happens…” asked Alex. King and Seabury nodded and walked off, seemingly to do some evil stuff. Alex really doesn’t know. Or care.

“Alright! Now… Go put that ugly coffee machine down and I can start on your measurements,” said Hercules. Alex gasped, offended.

“Did you just call my little Coff Toff ugly!?” Alex yelled, fuming at Hercules’ suggestion of such a thing.

“A what?” asked Hercules, pulling out his measuring tape. He really was too used to Alex’s shit.

“A Coff Toff! The most amazing coffee machine in the world! It has the ability to make fucking 5 cups of coffee at the same time! It is also known to make even the shittiest and cheapest coffee beans taste fucking amazing! Not to mention…”

Hercules just ignored Alex and took the Coff Toff out of his hands and set it down before starting to take his measurements.

* * *

“And that is why the Coff Toff is the best thing in the world!” finished Alex.

Hercules nodded and handed Alex his super suit.

“Right… well, anyways, while you were ranting about the Toff Coff-”

“Coff Toff.”

“Whatever. Coff Toff, I finished making your suit. Also, around 6 hours has passed, so, I think it’s best that you check on King and Seabury,” explained Hercules, packing up his supplies so he could leave. He had to get back home soon before his boyfriend questioned where he was.

“Shit! Fuck, alright, I’ll do that now! Thanks, Hercules! But, before I go, how much do I owe you for this?” asked Alex as he carefully cradled the Coff Toff once more.

“Don’t worry about it. King and Seabury already paid for it, so you should be fine. Oh! Also, do me a favor and speak to no one about this. I prefer to remain hidden in the shadows for this job,” explained Hercules. Alex nodded and went to leave before pausing.

“Hey, Hercules? You make these suits based on the wearer's super power, right?” asked Alex.

Hercules nodded.

“Uh, then how did you know what power to base mine on? I never told you…”

“Alex, you’ve told me before back when you were shitface drunk. You even grabbed my arm and froze time for everyone except us just to prove your point.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Anyways, go and talk to the shitheads.”

Alex nodded and ran out the door, only pausing to say one thing.

“Say hi to Laf for me!”

Hercules looked up, surprised, but watched as Alex continued to run out. Huh. Well. He hopes that Alex is okay with King and Seabury. If they hurt him… No. Can’t deal with that now. Hercules has to get home to Laf.

Alex ran to the only open door in the main room. As he entered he saw King and Seabury on a couch. Seabury was asleep, his head on King’s shoulder. King was messing around on his phone and occasionally brought a hand up to keep Seabury’s head from falling off his shoulder. Alex grinned slightly.

“So… how long have you two been together?” asked Alex. King looked up in surprise, eyes wide.

“W-what? We’re not dating! Why! I am happily married!” shouted King, his face red. This woke Seabury up, who immediately noticed his position and pushed himself away from King.

“Shit! Fuck! Sorry!” exclaimed Seabury, moving away even further.

“What a shame, you two would be a cute couple,” commented Alex. King and Seabury glared at him while he laughed.

“I am married!” yelled Seabury, clearly embarrassed of being caught sleeping on King. Alex just laughed once more.

“Fine, fine. But I came to say that I’ve got the suit!” Alex was smiling brightly as he said this. King and Seabury nodded before standing up.

“Well, go and try it on. Then meet us in the main room, and we'll see how you look with it on,” King waved Alex away into a changing room as he spoke. Alex nodded and shut the door and looked at his suit.

It was beautiful.

The main color of the outfit was an emerald green. There were little patterns and designs that decorated the outfit in a brighter green. Upon closer inspection, Alex noticed that it was a two-piece costume, not including the mask or shoes. The pants were made to fit him and the top was sort of a hoodie. The only difference is that the bottom part of it was tighter around his waist, so that it wouldn't ride up, and that the hood was more of a pull-up scarf like item. Alex guesses that Hercules didn't use an actual hood in case someone tried to grab it. Alex then looked through the many hidden pockets that wear on his outfit. He found one that held one of his shoes and the other shoe in a different pocket. He found that the shoes had a similar design to the rest of the outfit. He found some socks inside the shoes. Wow, Hercules really wanted him to search for everything. Alex continued to look through the outfit till he finally found the mask. It was emerald green but, there were no designs on it this time.

Alex decided to actually put on the outfit. He made sure that he put everything on correctly and made sure not to tear anything accidentally. He really didn't want to get killed by Hercules yet. Yet.

Alex finally finished putting everything on and was surprised to find out how comfortable it was. It felt so soft and warm that Alex just wanted to lay on the ground and sleep. He didn't though. He decided it was best to put his mask on and then head to King and Seabury. He looked at the mask one last time, before putting it on, and hooked the mask strings over his ears. He figured out that Herc designed it like that so it wouldn't fall off or be ripped off easily. Alex smiled and walked out the room and towards King and Seabury.

King and Seabury turned to him when hearing his footsteps. They looked him over and nodded in approval.

“Good. You’re in costume, and it doesn't look bad,” commented King. Alex let out a small huff at his implications.

“Right. Now, what’s next?” asked Alex.

“The fun part, your first mission,” replied Seabury. Alex raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

“So, on your mask, it should have a display pop up soon. That display will tell you your mission, how to get there, and other things,” continued Seabury.

“This means you’re good to go now. Seabury and I will watch you to see how you are on missions. Then you’re to come back here right after. It shouldn’t be too hard, a bunch of heroes are dealing with a huge bank heist going on by some group of villains. Got it?” spoke King. Alex nodded.

“So… how do I leave this place so I can go do the mission shit?” asked Alex.

“You know that bracelet you got? There’s a button on there that should activate your mask and then teleport you to the mission location. So, press it when you want to start,” said King, waving a hand towards Alex’s bracelet.

Alex looked down at the bracelet on his wrist.

To new beginnings, thought Alex.

Alex then grinned and pressed the button on the bracelet. He looked up and watched as a display lit up on his mask. He felt the teleportation process begin and laughed. This, was going to be fun.


	2. The Adventure Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally attempts some villain shit.

This was not fun, not fun at all.

Alex really didn't expect to get teleported into a bathroom stall or to have the urge to puke right away. He guesses that the bathroom was a blessing because there would just be a mess on the ground if he wasn't there.

“Fuck… fucking teleportation sickness… they can bypass time manipulation but they can't fucking make teleportation smooth…. Bullshit…” Alex grumbled as he cleaned himself up.

As soon as he deemed himself presentable he exited the stall and looked around. He assumed that he was in the bathroom of the bank. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He then went and checked to make sure he had everything.

It seemed as though he was missing something… but what was it?

“FUCK! MY COFF TOFF!” shouted Alex, eyes wide. He began to try and press the teleportation button so he could be taken back.

It didn't work.

“WHAT THE FUCK? WHY IS IT NOT WORKING? I NEED TO GO BACK TO GET MY BABY!” he screamed, as he tried to figure out how to get back. Yet, nothing was bringing him back.

Suddenly a message popped up in front of him and a voice sounded.

 _“Hello, Alexander Hamilton. I am Angie, your personal assistant. I keep track of your vitals and let you know how things with your costume work! I am connected to your mask, so if you do not have it on, I will not be able to help you. Please do be careful while on your missions. Now, how may I help you?”_ asked Angie. 

Alexander shrieked and stumbled backwards. He was not expecting this… AI to speak to him. Or exist, really.  
  
_“Sir? What is wrong? Your vitals are elevated. Did I scare you?”_

Alex shook himself off and then shifted the mask slightly.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Kinda. I was not told that you existed, and you caught me off guard,” Alex said, before remembering his panic from before.  
  
“WAIT! Fuck! Angie, how do I go back? I need to get my baby!” asked Alex, frantic. He heard a small beeping noise and impatiently waited for an answer.

 _“It appears that your teleportation bracelet has malfunctioned, Sir. I can work on attempting to fix it but it will take an hour, minimum. Also, Sir, I hope you do not mind, but I did a background check on you. I found that you have no descendants? So what baby are you talking about, Sir?”_  

Alex stared down at his bracelet. Of fucking course, it had to malfunction. Why wouldn't it?

“It’s, uh. A Coff Toff… who… I have adopted to be my child… “ muttered Alex.

Angie was silent.

“Right, well, anyways… You said you can work on fixing the bracelet? Can you do that, please? And, uh… what should I do while you work on it?” continued Alex, hoping that Angie would just fix the bracelet.

_“Indeed I can, Sir. And as for what you should do while you wait… Maybe you should continue on with your mission? You should not be in much trouble while doing it due to your powers.”_

Alex thought about it for a second then nodded.

“Good idea. I'll… Wait, what even is my mission?”

_“That would be to rob this bank, Sir. It should have been an easy robbery. However, I have done a scan and found a Hero to be on, or in, the perimeter. Would you like to see their profile?”_

“Yeah. Let me see it.”

When Alex finished speaking, a beep sounded and a file came up on his visor… mask… thing.

He read the name on the title.

 

**_Hero Type: Super Hero_ **

**_Name: Virginia_**

**_…_ **

**_See more?_ **

 

Alex stared at the see more.

 “Uh, Angie how do I get it to show more information?”

 " _Just say ‘See More’ aloud, sir.”_

“Thanks. Okay, uh… See more?”

 

**_Showing more…_ **

**_Buffering…_ **

 

Alex watched as the file opened and a bunch of information was displayed.

 

**_Name: Virginia_ **

**_Power(s): Illusions, Slight Charming Powers_ **

**_Birthday: April 13, ????_ **

**_Favorite Color: Magenta_ **

**_Favorite Food: Macaroni and Cheese_ **

**_Weaknesses:_ **  

  * **_**_James Madison. [Friend(?) Of Virginia. Virginia has been seen to take many hits to protect Madison]_**_**


  * **_Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. [Had some thrown at him before. Went on a two-hour rant about how shitty it was.]_**


  * **_Observation. [When fighting him, if you look carefully, you can see whether he is using illusions or not. They are usually slightly off in appearance.]_** ** _(NOT RELIABLE)_**


  * **_Weak Defense. [He is able to pack a punch; however, he is not very good at taking attacks. Hides behind illusions and charm to hide this weakness.]_**


  * **_Flirting. [Very bad at flirting despite his charming powers. Becomes very flustered when someone is flirting with him.]_**



 

Alex stared at the last item on the list. Flirting… that was… lame.

Alex shook his head then looked at the strengths.

 

**_Strengths:_ **

  * **_**_Physically Active. [Appears to take fighting classes. Can, and will, kick one’s ass.]_**_**


  * **_Hiding. [Very hard to know where he is. Look carefully.]_**


  * **_Seduction. [Can’t flirt for shit, but is great at seducing through looks and body language.]_**



 

Alex hopes that he actually looks handsome if he’s good at seduction. If he’s going to be taken to bed, he wants it to be with someone good looking.

 

**_Topics to Never Bring Up:_ **

  * **_**_Politics. [Don’t… just… don’t.]_**_**



 

Alexander stared at the only point on the list. What was so bad about politics?

“Hey, Angie?”

" _Yes, Sir?”_

 “Uh, one, you can call me Alex, and two, why should I never bring up politics when talking to Virginia?”

_“Very well, Sir. Er, Alex. And, I’m not too sure. I was just given this information. If you would like, I could run a search for the reason? However, it will slow down the repairing of your teleportation bracelet.”_

“Ugh. You can… continue repairing the bracelet. I’ll find it out later.”

_“Very well, Alex! I will go back to work. If you need any more assistance, do not be afraid to ask me!”_

“Right…” Alex trailed off as he listened to a little chime. He assumed that meant the Angie was now fully focused on working to fix the bracelet.

Alex sighed and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and readjusted his mask. Then he pushed open the door and walked out, ready to fight.

Alex was super surprised to not have anyone attack him once he walked outside the bathroom. He looked around and watched as people were doing their business. He took a deep breath and attempted to stop time. He watched as people began to slow down until everything finally stopped.

“O-Okay. This is good,” he muttered to himself.

Alex took a shaky breath and looked around for a clock. He found one quickly and let out a small sigh of relief. Then he nodded in determination and walked up to the slightly open door that led to the back rooms of the bank.

He slipped into the room and smiled.

“This… is super fucking easy. What the fuck? Why didn't they give me a fucking chall-” Alex was cut off when he felt a hand slam into his stomach.

Alex fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” said a voice with a southern accent.

Alex looked up and saw… ten people, person? Standing in a half circle around him.

“W-What? H-How- Why aren’t you f-frozen?” asked Alex, hands shaking slightly.

“Oh, bless your sweet heart. Did you really think that only the villain league had the time transversal technology? You villains are the one who stole it from us in the first place,” the voice, voices, said in unison.

Alex watched as they all took a step towards him, while one went and picked him up by his collar, lifting him up. Alex began to claw at the hand, trying to get it off so he could breathe.

“Then again… You seem new. Pity. I wanted an actual challenge to fight. Not some bastard who can only freeze time.”

Alex saw red. No one can call him a bastard.

Alex fell to the ground with a thud as the person reeled back.

“Oh. That was a fucking mistake,” they said, wiping off some blood from their newly split lip.

Alex looked down and shook his fist in pain. He did not expect that punch to hurt his hand so much.

“Who the fuck are you, anyways?” Alex asked, even though he had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

The person walked back into the group of … of themselves. Blending in as they multiplied in numbers.

“The names Virginia to you. Remember it, as I’m going to be your downfall,” the many voices growled out.

“Well, shit,” Alex muttered, before turning around and running out the door.

Pounding footsteps followed him and Alex began to panic even more.

“Why are you running? Are you afraid?”

Alex cursed and quickly swerved around a child who was frozen in the air, smile wide and hand in the air.

“Oh, hon. Come on! Let’s end this right now.”  
Alex looked around for anything that could help him fight Virginia. Virginias? How does that even work?

As Alex paused to mull over this, he felt a searing pain in his side, as a blade scratches him.

“What the fuck?!! Why the fuck do you have a knife! You’re a fucking hero, aren't you? Shouldn’t you, like, not aim to fucking hurt me?!” Alex yelled out as he began to run again, heading towards one of the security guards, frozen by the door.

“Oh, you poor child. Only raised on hero movies and the news, no? Heroes, like me, have decided to take some… oh, how do I say this… precautions. So that way, we aren’t defenseless. I’m not going down like all those other fucking stupid heroes before me. I don’t care if I’m breaking some shit moral code or some shit. I’m just here to stop people like you, from doing anything harmful.”

Alex finally reached the guard and grabbed the stun baton the was hooked on their belt. Then he swung around and swung the baton at the many Virginias that were behind him.

“Fuck you! That’s stupid! What if someone is doing this shit because they’re being forced to!? Are you just gonna kill them, then? Not give any shits about the family they might have?!” Alex yelled, watching as the Virginias he hit vanished in a poof of smoke. Yet more kept coming and coming.

“I don’t give a shit. Most don’t. So too fucking bad. They get what they deserve for this shit, whether it’s willing or not. I just do this for the fucking pay,” the Virginias growled, running at Alex, attempting to get some hits on him.

Alex did his best to block any blows, noticing that most of the duplicates would pass through him when punching him.

 _Wait…_ _Illusions! He’s a master of Illusions! Not duplication!_

Alex quickly stopped waving the stun baton willy-nilly, sweat dripping down his face. He squinted carefully and looked at all the Virginias running at him. He soon spotted one out of place. In the very back, seemingly having their eyes closed, focusing on the illusions, most likely.

Alex took a deep breath and began to sprint at him lifting the stun baton above him, getting ready to swing it down upon Virginia. A few feet away from Virginia, Alex takes a leaping jump and uses his body as some extra force when bringing down the stun baton on Virginia’s head.

As the hit lands, a loud ‘bonk’ resounds around the room. All the illusions disappear as Virginia falls to the ground, unconscious.

Alex stares at Virginia before sinking down to his knees and sitting down.

“Holy fuck. Okay, shit. Uh, Angie?” Alex calls out, to the still frozen room.

_“Yes, sir?”_

“What the fuck do I do with Virginia?”

_“Don’t worry, Sir! The body is not even real!”_

“What.”  
  
_“This is just a simulation sir! None of this is or was real! Except for me, that is! Your bracelet was never even broken! I was simply given orders by Mr. King and Mr. Sea to help guide and fool you into thinking this was an actual mission! It was simply just a test to see if you were able to actually be a villain or not! I’m sorry for lying to you sir.”_

The items around Alex begin to break off and float away into little particles. Alex’s eye was twitching.

“Oh. I am so going to fucking murder them.”

The rage unfroze time, as suddenly the clock that still sits on a wall of the dark room begins to tick again.  
  
Alex began to storm off towards stairs that appeared to leave out the room. He heard a crash from the room as he kicked the doors open.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit-” Seabury yells as he tries to catch some of the falling objects.

King simply gave Alex an apologetic smile before poofing out of the room.

Seabury turned around and saw King disappear. Then he slowly turned back to Alex with a large fake smile on his face.

“Alexander! Hey! Great job out there! Uh, I hope you don’t mind that we… kinda lied to you?” Seabury squeaked out.

Alex glared and walked up to Seabury and then growled.

“I hate you so much right now. So where the fuck is my Coff Toff, so I can take it, go home, and wait until you fucks give me an actual mission. Some other bullshit shit and I will personally tell Herc so he can kick your asses.”

Seabury pales slightly and nods then points a door.

“You’re Coff Toff is in there, just press the button on your bracelet when you’re ready and it should teleport you back to your dorm?” Seabury gets out, backing away slightly from Alex.

Alex nods and quickly walks into the room with his Coff Toff. He grabs it and double checks to make sure nothing is wrong with his child. After seeing that nothing is damaged he gives Coff Toff a little kiss on the head and puts it under his arm.

_“Sir? I’m really sorry that I lied to you… You never answered me before and I- I’m sorry. I know you probably don’t want to speak to me right now, but I just… wanted to let you know I’m very sorry, Sir. I can go now…”_

Alex blinked in surprise. Angie sounded so… sad, for an AI. Alex honestly felt his heart break a little bit.

“Hey… Angie, it’s fine. I- I understand that you did this because of King and Seabury… I don’t blame you for any of this, dear. I was so distracted I forgot to tell you it was okay earlier. Don't be sad, dear,” Alex said softly.

He didn't want his daughter to be sad.

Wait, what. Daughter.

Shit, no. No, he wasn’t supposed to accidentally adopt an AI.

_“Really?! I- Thank you Alex! I-I’m happy you’re okay with it! Usually whenever I would… do something to mess with Mr. King or Mr. Seabury when ordered to by the other, they would… They would, uh, get really mad and kinda hurt me? Well, as best as one can hurt an AI… It, uh, It was not nice.”_

Well, shit. He’s adopted an AI. And he is going to kick some ass to protect her.

 “Angie, I swear on my life that I will make sure nothing ever happens to you. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure King and Seabury or anyone else never hurts you again,” Alex said, determination and protection gleaming in his eyes.

Angie made a little happy beeping noise.

_"Thank you, Alex! I’m so glad that you would do this for me!”_

“Of course, Angie. Anything for you.”

Some more beeping noises were heard.

Alex smiled and laughed softly.

_“Well! I’m going to sleep some, Alex! Unless you want to know anything?”_

“Uh, one thing, yeah. Do… do some heroes actually… hurt villains? Like… the fake Virginia said?”

_“... I’m afraid so, Alex. Many of the heroes now have that thought process. Very few heroes use the old methods of… safety for all. To my knowledge, only General and Soleil attempt to uphold the old method. However, even they are resorted to harmful methods at times. Do you need anything more?”_

“Uh, I’m good. Thanks, Angie. We’ll… head home now. Goodnight, dear.”

_“Good night, Alex.”_

Alex listened to the beeping that signified Angie’s leave. Then he sighed.

He always believed that heroes were amazing people who never hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary. Man, was he wrong.

Alex sighed and pressed the button on his bracelet. He felt himself teleport into his room and immediately placed his Coff Toff on the bed before sprinting into the bathroom with some casual clothes in his hand.

After puking and changing clothes he hears a knock on the door.

“Yo! Alex, you doing alright? I heard you puking and I also haven’t seen you all day… So, uh, I’m kinda worried?” A voice called out.

Alex smiled and made sure he looked okay before shoving his costume under a towel that he planned to bring into his room. Then he opened the door.

“John! Heya! Sorry about not seeing you all day, had a lot of studying to do. And, yeah! I’m fine. Just a little food poisoning or something. I’m over it, yo.”

John smiled brightly, his smile lightening up the room. Alex swooned a bit.

“That’s good! But I’m cutting you off coffee today and replacing it with tea for the rest of the day!” John exclaimed, voice a teasing tone.

“Awwww, but Joooohhhhnnnnn…” Alex whined, draping himself over John in a hug.

“Hah! That’s what you get for getting sick! So just… sleep for once, while I make you some tea. I got some new herbal ones!” John said, eyes twinkling in excitement.

Alex smiled and started walking to his room.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll chill… for now.”

John laughs as Alex closes the door behind him.

Fuck, Alex was gay.  
  
Alex moved his Coff Toff child to the side of his bed and falls back on the bed and sighs. Everything was a fucking mess now. He’s apparently now a villain and his crush on John hasn't gone down. Great.

Everything will be fine over time.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the robot fam.
> 
> Check out my tumblr at: @somemusicaltrash


	3. April Fools

Alex was ready.

What is he ready for? He's not really sure.

He just knows he's ready.

Well. That was until he walked into the kitchen to find John.

Butt naked.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, JOHN!" Alex screeched, stumbling back in shock.

John calmly turned around, showing off his private parts to Alex.

"No. My boyfriend is coming over and I want his dick, yo," John said, unimpressed. Then he turned back around and went back to making some... popcorn?

"B-boyfriend?" Alex asked, shocked as he'll. He thought John was single.

Was his flirting all in vain?

"Yeah. I'm dating Thomas Jefferson. That man has a dick of a fucking god," John commented.

Alex stared in horror. Not Jefferson! Jefferson fucking sucked!

Then the door opened.

"HEY BABE!" Thomas exclaimed, as he ran into the kitchen.

Alex backed away in horror as Thomas and John began to passionately make out.

Once he hears the main he ran back to his room to cry over his heartbreak.

He searched for his baby Coff Toff for comfort, only to find a note in its place.

**_Alex,_ **

**_I've taken your child. You're never getting them back._ **

**_-Beanie Baby_ **

Alex screamed for his lost child. He Was never getting them back.

* * *

Alex woke up to John shaking him awake.

"Alex? You were screaming in your sleep... Is everything okay?" John asked, watching as Alex bolted put of bed to check the Coff Toff.

It was in the kitchen, right where he left it.

Alex let out a son of relief. Everything was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April fools lol

**Author's Note:**

> Coff Toff,,,
> 
> Find me at my tumblr: @somemusicaltrash


End file.
